The German translation DE 699 19 457 T2 of European patent EP 0 967 455 discloses a touch probe of the type which comprises a stylus holder and a stylus which can enter into contact with a workpiece and which is connected to the stylus holder. The touch probe also includes seating elements, carrying elements provided on the stylus holder which interact with the seating elements to arrange the stylus holder in the touch probe, and an electric circuit. The stylus holder is elastically urged against the seating elements by a spring element. Part of the electric circuit is made up by the seating elements. The electric circuit is closed when the carrying elements are in contact with all the seating elements. An interruption of the electric circuit takes place whenever one of the carrying elements loses contact with one of the seating elements. The touch probe also comprises electrically conducting elements, which form part of the electric circuit and which are arranged such that they connect the seating elements to one another. A clamp, which applies a clamping force which clamps the seating elements in position, is also provided.
In comparison with adhesively bonded seating elements that are also known from the prior art (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,998), advantages are indeed obtained by the touch probe according to the present invention with regard to the mounting and reliable electrical insulation of the seating elements.